1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to firearm accessories, and in particular to a stop assembly for limiting penetration by the trigger finger in a firearm trigger guard and for assisting with the proper positioning of the index finger on the trigger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Firearm technology has progressed to a level that permits highly accurate shooting under a variety of conditions. Modern firearms, ammunition and sighting devices all contribute to the accuracy and effectiveness currently achievable by trained shooters.
In virtually every application of firearms, including sport, military, competition and law enforcement, considerable emphasis is placed on training shooters for greater accuracy. Substantial resources of time and ammunition are consumed by training and practice in the various fields which employ firearms for defense, competition and hunting. Firearm training normally has several kinesiologic aspects, including proper stance, proper grip and controlled breathing.
An important part of shooting accuracy relates to the technique used for actually pulling the trigger and discharging the weapon. For example, it is well known that the trigger of a firearm should be squeezed and not pulled to avoid jerking the firearm muzzle and thus deflecting the shot. Squeezing the trigger, as opposed to pulling, can significantly improve accuracy.
The natural inclination of many shooters is to extend the trigger finger well into the trigger guard opening. Although the trigger can be pulled with the second digit in this manner, it is generally preferable to use the first digit.
Heretofore there has not been available a trigger finger stop assembly for a firearm which combines the advantages and features of the present invention.